yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 21 News report 1
600px-Saki_as_a_news_reporter.jpg “ Hello EVERYONE and Good mourning! It’s me Mina Towns and boy do I have some news for you ! Up till recently, The Tasnagai Asylum has been put down on high level security lockdown, And to our knowledge Brick Wall Prison has transported all there inmates over to the asylum. Word hasn’t come in as to why or what's going on between those two facilities. Warden is also unavailable for questioning .. as soon as Word is released on what exactly is going down Kasaihana city just tune in and you will be the first to know ! In other News . Destroyed_city_by_nacho3-d73xc32.jpg ,,,,,City in pieces , An outrageous Battle just put a city in pieces. Passing it over to Clay Morris”“ Wellll Hellllloooo K - City it’s me on the scene and It’s absolutely dreadful the sight of this place.. The damage of this place can take loads of Tanz out of the banks of this very city “ With me now are three witnesses of the incident. tumblr_mpbvpve4lM1r33r0fo1_400.gif “ Soon as I seen those two dudes bump shoulders in the back of my head I'm like nuh uh I needs to evacuate so I was gone homie to the land of oz there is no place like home.. That was a life changing experience I wanna get right and move the hell out of here with a couple of Brazilian girls “ ruckus.jpg “ I’ll tell ya It was like WW3 out here loud noises grunts banging .. last time I heard that was with my late wife Mary.. oh god rest her” tumblr_static_tumblr_static_9geprfgpbc4kokgokk0c48sws_640.gif “ And how about you Mr.Creed ? “ “ I'm gonna tell you what I told everyone else .. I came outside… Sat on my porch… pulled out a beer. and I just couldn't believe my eyes.. With that I turned on some Marvin Gayee and I .. FUCKEDHERRIGHTINTHEPUSSYY ! “ 122334455566666.gif Technical-Difficulties.jpg Static feedback... The Static continued to churn into the screen bleeked out to a fizzed out white. And soon.. a man standing in a top hat, but his face seemed to be missing stood there. However one could tell that this faceless man had been grining due to how his jaw had been slacked. Behind him had been a slew of inmaes, and then what appeared to be a young women tied up into a chair, inmates surrounding her heavily to show that they obviously had this girl captive. 3228118-img_6866.png " Evening Kasaihana city... " This man said crossing his arms as he pulled his hands into the air to show his excitment. " I am... Mr. Blight, the most powerful man to ever walk and breathe this earthly air. However do not fear me. I am simply an agent for a higher cause in this large game of chess. Tasked with the speical job to keep you all entertained. Listen KPD, vigilate, daring Yakuza alike. I have here, a female under my captivity and i shall do what i please to her. . . Untill one of the Shards of Nirvana are delievered to me personally. And oh, how could i forget. To incourage you to get a PIP in your step. Four new vistors will be making themselves known within the city very soon... dont worry. There great house guest, they'll make sure to keep you all company..." ''With that, the screen would have faded into a black and chimed off completely, leaving people in complete mysterory. '' Category:News report Category:Ark 21